Princess Of Flame
by Shinjuku
Summary: Rei, before becoming a princess in Serenity's court! She's escaping from the palace, but runs into problems along the way...
1. Background story of the Runaway Princess

Princess Of Flame

Rei saddled her horse. It was going to be a long day. 

Rei looked up at the sky before jumping onto the amazing stallion. It was early sunrise, she could she the sun begin to come up over the hills looking like burning embers. The horse was mighty and strong; she had midnight black coat, with a fiery mane and tail, which looked as though it was a blazing fire. As it cantered away from the palace, sparks flew from the hooves. The horse's rider happened to be Rei, Princess of Mars. 

But nobody knew that…yet. Later this morning they would, as Rei's mother, the fair, quick-tempered queen, would inspect her daughter…and the test would fail, as Rayleen was not the princess, yet a fair maiden who's father was born on Mars and mother on Venus. Rei recalled what had happened the last few weeks…

=======================_Flashback & Background Story _==========================

A servant enters the throne room. 

"She has returned." He said dryly, stepping back to reveal a 10-year-old princess. Rei stood there, looking unhappy, staring back at her mother, whom was obviously pissed.

"You didn't attend your training yesterday?" her father asked calmly. "You what!?" her mother yelled. "REI! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WE PAY FOR THOSE LESSONS?!"

Rei sighed, and looked down at the ground. "Planetary Academy for Pure Princesses" was the dullest school she could attend. You went through many a test, that were supposed to make you a pure princess, and then only if you pass you get a chance of being a part of the New Crystal Moon Court with the princess of the moon. It just wasn't worth it. The princess of the moon was said to be the most fair, elegant, and purest soul of them all. But Rei doubted she would win anyway, it was an all universe competition. 

Rei rarely ever saw her parents, because they sent her to yearlong pre princess classes on Venus. Rei visited them about every 4 years. That is why, when it was time for her to visit her parents and get a report from the tutor, Rei had an idea. There was a maiden, kind of a minor princess, in almost all of her classes. Her name was Rayleen. She was very pretty, and fairly polite. She was a tad airy and seemed to enjoy the classes more than Rei. Not only that, but being part Mars, she had similar face features. She had long, dark hair like Rei, but with copper and red streaks. "Oh well," Rei thought, "I could have streaked my hair after 4 years!"

So it was decided. Rayleen would pretend to be Rei and fool everyone, at least for a night. Rei would come with her as guide-not only to show her where to go, but how to act, because Rei was different from Rayleen and Rayleen had never been a real princess. In the morning, the queen, her mother, would check on her daughter, only to find it is not her true princess. And meanwhile, Rei would be riding away to her freedom, on a magical horse Rayleen had provided.

===========================_End of Flashback/Story_ ============================

"And everything has worked perfectly, so far."

Rei smiled as the wind whisked through her hair, and her horse, Dragon Ash, neighed happily. Rei's soul felt free and began to lighten. Her mind began a pool of clear water. _"Maybe this will work after all…I'm so glad to leave this place…Perhaps I'll return here…in the future…when I'm ready." _Rei was brought out of thoughts when she heard shouts in the background. 

"Huh?" she asked herself, turning her head. About four figures were coming over hill! "Damn!" Rei shouted, "Guess I didn't leave early enough!" She kicked Dragon Ash and the horse began to speed up. 

Finally, Rei began to see the transportation portal. But a rider saw her…and she was catching up to Rei… 


	2. Rayleen da Fashion Freak Takes Over

Princess Of Flame, Part 2

"Ha!" the rider shouted, grabbing Rei by the ruby choker around her neck. Rei winced, as the jewels dug into her neck, and made it difficult to breathe. Dragon Ash ran past them, as Rei hung in the air. How _could_ a guard of _her_ planet do this to her? With her remaining strength, Rei managed to kick the guard in the stomach.

"Hey!" the guard shouted, "Watch it, or I'll let you go right now, and you'll crack you head on that rock, and I'll break a nail! Maybe even ruin my hair!"

Rei was shocked. The women of Mars weren't fans of such beauty, especially not guards, only women who could afford it were interested in such things! This guard was a bimbo! This guard was from Venus! Rei kicked the guard in her right leg. The guard fell on her butt. Rei fell to the ground. Luckily, she didn't hit any hazardous objects on the ground. Then a second rider appeared as the first guard was crying her eyes out and giving herself a manicure. 

"Kurune! What happened?! How dare you sit on your butt in the line of duty! And how dare you use such fingernail polish! Oooooh! The horror!" Rayleen shut her eyes briefly. "Use one of my extras, it makes me cry to see you put that…so-called "fingernail polish" on your nails!"

Rei was shocked to see the voice belonged to none other than…

"Rayleen!?!?!?!? YOU'RE the one behind this?! I can't believe I trusted you!" She than spit on Rayleen's dainty feet and stuck her tongue out.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! OH MY GOD! Ohmygodohmygod! She SPIT on MY SHOES! THAT'S IT! NOW FOR A LESSON IN MANNERS! To be a pure planetary princess you must respect others, blahblah, but most importantly, 1.Wear pretty dresses with high slits; 2.Scream loud when a dragon captures you; 3.Recite words: "Help! Help! I'm a damsel in distress! Help! Aaaaaaaaah!" etc…4.Never hesitate to kiss a fresh prince…"

There was plenty more but Rei couldn't stand it. First this flake pretends to be her friend. Then she sends a retarded guard after her. Now she's reciting the frickin' exact, complete rules for that stupid school. And she's pissed at her?! 

"7.Always look your best; 8.Share-especially including make-up!; 9. Never be physical in combat, leave your knight/prince to do that stuff, always use magic or just-"

"SHUT UP! YOU STUPID FASHION FREAKED UP BIMBO!" 

Rei did an uppercut on the perfect princess. It got her attention. An orange-yellow-pink light flashed. Rayleen opened her palm and recited: "Goddess of Love; Goddess of Beauty; Give me your power, I, Rayleen, whom shines like a crimson ruby!"

A light glowed and grew in the palm of her hand. "Now you feel my wrath…" And she left the heart-shaped energy fly at Rei.

Rei ran to dodge it, but suddenly a pain like a thorn dug into her ankle, making her stop. It was a sharpened fingernail of Kurune. Rei ripped her skin and dress breaking free. Then Kurune shot sticky fingernail polish from her right hand. It wrapped around Rei's ankle and once again stopped her from moving.

"Damn it!" Rei exclaimed trying to move. The blast was coming…and Rei saw it hit…the small bright hearts…

2 feet away from her. They made a dent in the ground. All three people sweatdropped.

"Uh…the goddess of love is not happy with me…" Rayleen said quietly. She tried again and again but nothing better happened.

"That's…it." Rei said, hardly able to believe it.

Rayleen began to cry, and Kurune comforted her. Rei could now stand up. She pulled out her red bow and arrows and aimed. As a warning shot, she made a small arrow pass right through Rayleen's hair. Rayleen let out a little shriek and Kurune almost fainted. 

"Oh! I am in despair! Where is my knight in shining armor?" 

A pause. 

And…nothing happened. Rayleen cried again. Rei warned: 

"Ok, I'm leaving now. No time to cry about men; forget about that dork! Sayonara!"

She began to leave when a man suddenly appeared behind Rayleen. He smiled.

"Hey babe, Wuz up? Don't cry. I'm here for you!"

Rei gagged and almost threw up. Kurune swooned. Rayleen smiled sweetly, and blinked her eyes innocently. "Oh help me Makcha-baby! Please! I'm being attacked by a fashion retard!"

"No prob." Said 'Makcha-baby' in a confident, yet arrogant tone. "Anything for my sweetie."

Rayleen and Kurune did cheerleader-type cheers and dances on the sidelines, while Rei readied her bow and arrow. It wouldn't be enough, for sure. This guy was a dope, but he was muscular. 

This would be a delay in getting away from this place. Especially since two more riders, her parents, were coming near. 

"Oh great." Rei murmured. Maybe it would have been a good idea to get a knight, after all…Where was Dragon Ash?! 


End file.
